Portable electronics equipment, such as radios, cellular and cordless telephones, pagers and the like, are becoming increasingly popular. In many instances it is desirable to provide apparatus on the equipment to supply the operator with visual messages that include graphics and printed information as well as a means to access and manipulate such messages. The problem is that prior art apparatus providing these functions require relatively high electrical power and require a great amount of area to be sufficiently large to produce useful and visually perceivable information.
In the prior art, for example, it is common to provide visual apparatus utilizing liquid crystals, directly viewed light emitting diodes, etc. These produce very large and cumbersome displays that greatly increase the size of the receiver and require relatively large amounts of power.
Apparatus incorporating a miniature virtual image, which solves most of the problems mentioned above, is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,198, entitled "WAVEGUIDE VIRTUAL IMAGE DISPLAY", issued Jun. 29, 1993. Typically, the products in which the miniature virtual image display is incorporated are small handheld devices.
Typically, in portable electronics equipment, such as radios, cellular and cordless telephone.,, pagers and the like, there exists a small display which illustrates the number being dialed or the function being programmed. Greater capabilities in terms of displayed information can be achieved by adding an additional display or displays to the portable electronics equipment. Of concern is the positioning of these additional displays and the considerable power required for the display module and associated electronics.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide for a detachable display carrier that has loused therein a plurality of displays, that in combination with an electronic display control provides for lower power drain on a power source of a portable electronic device.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide for a display carrier including an electronic display control for management of a plurality of displays housed in the display carrier, the display carrier and the electronic display control utilized in conjunction with an existing portable electronic device.
It is also a purpose of the present invention to provide for a display management chip for electronic display control of a plurality of displays utilized in conjunction with an existing portable electronic device.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide for a new and improved electronic display control of a plurality of displays of a portable electronic device, which enables the plurality of displays and thus data contained within the product to be accessed and thus viewable by the user with lower power drain to the power source.